13 Sinais De Que Um Maroto Está Se Apaixonando
by doodsduck
Summary: "Eu tenho que achar isso..." Sirius pensava enquanto corria, esbarrando em algumas pessoas. "Ou eu realmente vou virar a mais assustadora fantasia de dia das bruxas do ano que vem."


Agora assim estava morto. Mortinho. Mortinho Black. E sua carcaça morta seria fotografada e brevemente imitações dela seriam utilizadas como fantasias no dia das bruxas, enquanto criancinhas remelentas bateriam na porta de pessoas chatas e coagiriam pessoas com seus falsamente inofensivos "doces ou travessuras". Pensando bem, esse era um destino cruel, mesmo para um Black.

-Sirius! – Parou de caminhar e fechou os olhos, como que esperando ma bomba cair na sua cabeça. Ou, pelo menos, esperava ser derrubado por uma voadora de James Potter. Ou pelo olhar maligno dele. Tanto fazia.

-Você perdeu aquele manuscrito? – As mãos do amigo o agarraram pelo colarinho da blusa e ele bateu suas costas contra a parede, os olhos em chamas. Sério, o inferno deveria contratar James para organizar as festas por lá. Elas iriam _ferver. _Literalmente demais, talvez.

-_Perder_ é uma palavra muito forte, não acha Prongs? – O olhar de James lhe avisava que não. – Eu só não sei onde está, só isso... – Repreendeu-se mentalmente. Depois dessa resposta idiota – e completamente digna de si mesmo – ele sabia que merecia um soco. Embora James fosse o culpado por aquelas palavras bobas, já que era imensamente difícil pensar direito com uma besta maníaca e raivosa como James coagindo-o daquela forma.

-Então _lembre-se _de onde deixou ou teremos um _sério problema_ aqui, Sirius – O punho de James baixou e ele ajeitou a gola da camisa do amigo. – Espero que estejamos entendidos.

O outro engoliu em seco.

-Perfeitamente.

-Ótimo – James saiu do corredor e Sirius ficou fitando a parede.

O que diabos fizera? Perdera o maldito manuscrito em que ele e os Marotos descreviam os sintomas do _apaixonamento _de Prongs pela menina Evans. Agora a ruiva e James haviam brigado feio por questões de monitoria – sim, para o seu eterno desgosto, James Potter fora nomeado Monitor - e o amigo não queria que ela nem desconfiasse que ele gostava dela.

Qualquer um que conhecesse a letra dos Marotos perceberia que aquilo tudo era verdade apenas de olhar para James. Ele era um veadinho apaixonado e isso não era culpa de Sirius. Mas perder aquele manuscrito poderia arruinar tudo e dar uma boa chance de Evans humilhar mais James do que já fazia.

Heh, e a garota ainda tinha coragem de falar deles. Odiava James só por _existir._ O que faziam com o seboso pelo menos _tinha uma razão._

-Marlene! – Ele chamou a amiga, aflito. – Você viu algum pergaminho com a minha letra por aí? Um onde estavam escritas algumas coisas sobre James... – Mordeu o lábio inferior, esperançoso. A garota fez que não com a cabeça.

-Mas eu vi algo assim nas mãos de Amos Diggory essa manhã na aula de feitiços. Ele estava rindo bem alto, aliás – Ela o informou e Sirius deu um grande _face palm _em sua testa.

-Obrigado, te vejo depois – Beijou o rosto da amiga e saiu correndo atrás de Diggory sem explicar nada.

"Eu tenho que achar isso..." Pensava enquanto corria, esbarrando em algumas pessoas. "Ou eu _realmente_ vou virar a mais assustadora fantasia de dia das bruxas do ano que vem."

###

-Sabe Lily... eu te trouxe aqui por um motivo – A voz de Amos se tornou forçadamente sensual, tomando um tom mecânico. Lílian quase riu, ali sentada na cadeira de uma sala vazia. O que Amos Diggory queria com ela?

-O motivo é sério. Eu quero te mostrar que você tem muito valor. – O garoto pegou uma cadeira e se sentou bem perto dela. – E que eu sei te tratar direito. Eu sei que as garotas dizem que Potter tem pegada e tudo mais, mas é tudo mentira. Olha pra isso que os amigos dele escreveram sobre ele – O rapaz pegou um pergaminho que parecia ser bem antigo e entregou à Lílian.

A garota pôs-se a analisar o tal manuscrito. Reconhecia as letras de Remus e Sirius pelos relatórios de monitoria e pelas cartas que o último enviara à Marlene. E sim, pelo jeito parecia ser sobre Potter. Mas o que era aquilo afinal? O título era bem insinuante.

-Potter é só um maricas qualquer, como pode ver. Quem sabe o que uma mulher como você quer, Lílian, sou eu – A mão de Amos deslizou pelo joelho de Lílian e esta olhou severamente para a parte do rapaz que a tocava. Retirou-a silenciosamente de lá com uma mão, fazendo o rapaz silenciar-se pela primeira vez desde que haviam entrado na sala.

-Então, o que me diz? – Amos indagou-a, esperançoso.

-Posso ficar com isso? – Ela perguntou levantando-se da cadeira, lendo rapidamente aquilo com interesse.

-Claro, se quiser – O rapaz levantou-se também. – Mas ainda não me respondeu. Vai me dar a chance de te mostrar que sou melhor que o Potter?

-Até mais Amos – Ela respondeu como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta dele, indo embora dali.

Desde que James e ela haviam tido aquela discussão feia sobre algum assunto idiota de monitoria, ele havia se tornado frio com ela. É claro que os pedidos para sair com ela haviam acabado assim que ele havia se tornado um monitor, mas ele não deixara de ser um Maroto, sempre sorrindo e brincando com quem quer que fosse.

O importante é que agora tinha algo que poderia ajudá-la a resolver aquela briga que a estava deixando desconfortável. Acostumara-se com as risadas escandalosas e as brincadeiras de Potter, e o serviço de monitoria agora se tornava algo quase insuportável sem isso. Se já era chato com ele, ficara muito pior sem.

Leria e analisaria cada palavra daquele manuscrito, comparando-o com as ações de Potter. Tentaria descobrir algo mais sobre a personalidade dele, algum ponto fraco que pudesse atingir e fazer com que as coisas voltassem a ser como elas eram antes. Ou, ao menos, assim esperava que fosse.

###

_**13 Sinais De Que Um Maroto Está Se Apaixonando**_

**Sinal Um: **_By listening to her voice... he'll smile for no reason._

_James chegou _na sala mais cedo do que de costume. Estava tentando evitar Sirius. Aquele bastardo perdera algo que poderia comprometer não só a sua reputação, mas todo o seu orgulho. Se caísse em mãos erradas ele não sabia o que poderia...

-Bom dia professora – Uma voz entoou de um jeito que o fez olhar para cima, levemente corado. Sorriu ao ver a ruiva cumprimentar a professora como se fossem velhas amigas. Fitou a carteira e sentiu-se bobo por sorrir daquele jeito só de ouvir a voz da garota, apesar de que essa voz fazia o seu sistema parar de funcionar direito. Talvez algum dia tivesse um infarto ouvindo-a falar. E talvez fosse mesmo a bicha louca apaixonada da qual Padfoot tanto falava.

Quando voltou a olhar para cima seu olhar encontrou-se com o da ruiva, o que o fez ter arrepios pelo corpo todo. Ela o observava insistente e astutamente, como se tivesse descoberto algo. Voltou rapidamente a fitar a carteira, o coração querendo sair pela boca, sentindo-se imensamente estúpido. Tentou manter-se firme. Não era culpa sua que a garota mexia com ele daquele jeito, ora essa!

Sirius adentrou a sala com Remus e Peter naquele instante. Quando os olhares dos dois amigos se encontraram James desviou-o, mostrando a raiva que sentia de Sirius com aquele ato. O moreno de olhos azuis coçou a nuca, desolado, e foi sentar-se no fundo da classe.

-Ele nunca vai me perdoar – Sirius disse para Remus quando este se sentou ao seu lado, fitando as mãos. – O que merdas eu fui fazer perdendo esse papel? Mas que bosta! – Bateu na mesa de pedra com força.

-Senhor Black – MacGonagal o repreendeu. – Modos, por favor.

-Não pense assim Sirius. – Remus tentou consolá-lo – Vocês sempre voltam a ficar de bem.

-Eu não sei não Remus... dessa vez é diferente – O moreno declarou e abriu o livro, derrotado. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para solucionar aquele problema todo que causara. Fitou as costas de Lílian Evans continuamente.

Aquela garota. Aquela maldita garota. Era tudo culpa dela! Faria ela pagar se James e ele se brigassem de vez. Ah, e como ela pagaria.

Mas por enquanto o que podia fazer era procurar o maldito pergaminho. E que Merlin o ajudasse.

**###**

**Sinal Dois: **_While looking at her... he can't see the other people around him… he can only see that person._

_-Já acabou _o pudim? Peter! – James reclamou na mesa do café da manhã, observando o menor se encolher levemente e sorrir amarelo. – Seu guloso! Na próxima vez eu vou... – A ameaça de James também ficou para a próxima vez, porque passos ecoaram pelo salão principal.

-Lá vem – Remus revirou os olhos vendo Lílian adentrar o salão principal. Sirius, ao seu lado, observava de longe a face de James com expressão de culpa. O Maroto de óculos estava com os olhos fixados na ruiva, e parecia participar de um universo diferente naquele momento, como um microcosmo que ele criava só para si enquanto via a ruiva passar. Era como se ele a visse pela primeira vez, todas as vezes.

James fitou o pudim, repentinamente sem fome. Levantou-se do lugar que ocupava no banco da grifinória e saiu do salão principal sem olhar para trás. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro masculino, batendo a porta quando entrou e dando graças por estar vazio. Encostou as costas na parede e deslizou até o chão, irritado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse _ela_ e aquele sorriso que ele tinha _**certeza **_que seria sua ruína.

-Eu não acredito que não tínhamos percebido antes que a coisa era tão séria – Sirius falou de boca cheia, fazendo Remus gemer levemente ao olhar para o outro.

-Nunca pensamos que James iria _realmente _gostar de uma garota. Afinal ele é James Potter, não é? – O loiro respondeu cortando calmamente algum vegetal do tipo nojento que nunca entraria no prato de Sirius Black.

-É, mas agora existe algo que pode fazer James cair como chuva no asfalto – Sirius disse filosoficamente, olhando para Lílian, fazendo uma careta logo depois. – Ai! Isso deve doer um bocado.

Remus riu.

-Só você mesmo...

**###**

**Sinal Três: **_He'll feel shy whenever he's with her..._

_-Então eu _acho que podemos encerrar essa reunião por hoje. Obrigada por comparecerem. – Lílian terminou a reunião com um sorriso profissional, ajeitando os relatórios da mesa com as mãos enquanto os outros monitores deixavam a sala de reuniões.

-Potter? – O rapaz fitava continuamente um papel com alguns rabiscos e levantou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome. – Tudo bem com você? – O Maroto murmurou um 'sim' e começou a arrumar suas coisas para ir embora dali. Acabara ficando sozinho com Lílian novamente, preso em seus devaneios sobre a garota. Quando deixaria de ser tão estúpido?

Levantou-se da cadeira rápido demais, batendo com a mão na pilha de relatórios que a ruiva empilhara em cima da mesa. Tudo espalhou-se pelo chão e, se não fosse parecer idiota, ele daria um grande tapa na própria testa naquele momento mesmo.

-Desculpe – Abaixou-se para pegar os relatórios e notou aleatoriamente que Lílian ainda não havia brigado com ele por nada. Aquilo era realmente estranho.

-Tudo bem – A resposta foi apenas um sussurro, mas fez o garoto paralisar. Observou-a abaixar-se para ajudá-lo a coletar os relatórios caídos com uma expressão serena na face, contrapondo-se à imagem da expressão furiosa que ele visualizara. O que estava acontecendo ali?

-Tem alguma coisa errada? – Lily perguntou voltando a olhar o rosto do Maroto, vendo-o fixar seus olhos nela novamente. O rapaz corou levemente, lutando imensamente contra isso enquanto pegava todos os papéis de qualquer jeito e colocava sobre a mesa de reuniões de uma vez por todas.

-Eu estou atrasado. Até mais Evans – Falou baixo, praticamente correndo para fora da sala. Lílian sentou-se em sua cadeira, espantada.

Pegara o manuscrito para descobrir mais sobre o Potter e sobre como poderia livrar-se daquele sentimento de culpa e daquela frieza que ele lhe dirigia. Mas agora estava descobrindo algo muito maior que aquilo. As atitudes dele naqueles dias, para com ela, tinham condito perfeitamente com as atitudes de "Maroto Apaixonado" que o manuscrito falava.

Obviamente que aquilo fora escrito há algum tempo pelos Marotos, isso poderia ser descoberto até mesmo pela caligrafia deles. Porém, se bem se lembrava, não vira a letra de Potter ali, somente as de Remus e Sirius. E os dois pareciam falar de alguém, pareciam ter analisado esse comportamento em alguém para poderem escrever aquilo tudo. Era como um "diagnóstico" de _apaixonamento_ escrito por eles.

Mas qual deles será que tinha sido observado para que escrevessem aquilo? Porque estava perfeitamente ajustado às ações de Potter ultimamen...

-Lily, vamos? – Alice chamou-a, batendo na porta da sala de reuniões da monitoria e tirando a monitora ruiva de seus devaneios. Lílian piscou.

-Já estou indo – Colocou os papéis em uma gaveta de qualquer jeito, saindo com a amiga para o jantar, mas sem conseguir esquecer-se completamente da relação daquele manuscrito que parecia gerenciar as atitudes de James Potter para consigo mesma.

Ao menos quando ele estava com a guarda baixa.

**###**

**Sinal Quatro – **_He'll start listening to slow songs._

_A ruiva _caminhou pelo corredor o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu com aqueles sapatos estúpidos. Estava seguindo uma voz melodiosa e ligeiramente desafinada que passeava pelos corredores vazios do colégio em uma tarde livre, voz esta que estava seguindo desde que saíra da própria classe. Não conseguia resistir, aquilo era muito estranho. A voz era masculina, mas a música era... _lenta _e _romântica _demais para um garoto estar cantando-a!

Tinha alguma desconfiança sobre de quem seria aquela voz, mas preferia não supor nada, pelo menos não até ver nem que fosse o cabelo daquela pessoa misteriosa que despertara sua curiosidade.

-It was a Saturday, remember it like yesterday – Lílian deu mais alguns passos, percebendo que a pessoa agora andava mais rápido que antes. Parecia sentir a sua presença ali. – She knew my name, imagine that! I know this road, the way that no one goes…

A voz ficava mais fraca à medida que Lílian andava mais rápido, como se estivesse andando para o lado contrário de quem proferia-a. Andou o mais silenciosamente que pôde, seguindo o fio de música que ainda conseguia ouvir.

-So cold, so cold, baby you're so cold, so cold... – A garota parou ofegante, percebendo que agora a voz parecia se aproximar. E rápido. Tinha que se esconder, não sabia mentir bem, se a pessoa a interrogasse ela não saberia o que responder. "Oi, estava te seguindo porque achei que você, como um garoto, não pode cantar esse tipo de música, já que não é sensível o suficiente para entender isso." Uma porcaria.

-Take it easy baby, we can make it right, girl, you know my love is always on your side – Tentava não perder as palavras enquanto corria em pânico, tentando achar algum lugar para se esconder. – Rest your eyes tonight – Ela se enfiou em um beco que não sabia que existia, atrás de uma grande armadura em bronze, mas já era tarde demais.

-You know that my love is always on your side... – Uma mão empurrou a armadura para o lado facilmente e Lílian se encolheu, embaraçada.

-Potter? – Murmurou assustada, envergonhada e amedrontada, diante do olhar dolorido que o garoto lhe lançava. Então era ele. E, diante daqueles olhos, ela não conseguia achar que ele não era sensível o suficiente para entender o que cantava.

-James! – Peter gritou correndo ruidosamente, arfando – McGonagal decidiu que daria uma aula a mais nessa tarde porque está com matéria atrasada, me pediram para vir aqui te buscar – James percebeu que ele omitira que fora Sirius que o mandara ali procurá-lo para que não perdesse aula. Mas aquilo não o faria desculpar-se.

-Obrigado Pedro. Pode ir agora, vou logo atrás de você – O gorducho acenou com a cabeça e voltou a correr, sumindo pelo corredor vazio.

James fitou Lílian mais uma vez, os olhos nublados. Então recolocou a armadura em seu lugar e caminhou lentamente para sua aula, silencioso.

A ruiva saiu de trás da armadura com dificuldade e olhou para os lados. Estava sozinha.

O olhar de Potter causara algo dentro dela que ela não sabia explicar. Ele devia ser algo como telepata, ela pensou consigo mesma, se dirigindo à sala de aula de Transfiguração. Só assim ele podia ter causado um efeito tão grande assim nela, fazendo-a até mesmo ter vontade de chorar.

*Música – On your side – A rocket to the moon.

**###**

**Sinal Cinco: **_He'll do anything for her._

_-Senhor Potter _e senhorita Evans, venham cá – A professora de DCAT chamou-os na arena de duelos, fazendo sinal para que se preparassem. James escondeu seu sobressalto bem, enquanto Lílian não fez esforço para ocultar o estremecimento que a acometeu.

Desde aquela vez no corredor, James estava cada vez mais frio com ela. Aquilo era como uma tortura. Não tinha percebido o quanto era confortável viver com as interrupções dele para tudo, as travessuras e tudo mais que tanto criticara a vida toda. Estava ficando _chato, _e ultimamente um pouco melancólico também, já que era assim que o rapaz se encontrava.

Os dois entraram na arena segurando firme as varinhas: Lílian incerta e James determinado. Determinado a enterrar cada gota de sentimento que tinha pela garota. E começaria naquele momento, atacando-a sem piedade, punindo-a por todo o sofrimento que ela lhe causava com todas aquelas idiotices sem sentido.

-Varinhas à frente. Quero que dêem sete passos para frente, de costas um para o outro, e quando acabarem quero que virem um para o outro e lancem feitiços simples de ataque – A professora os instruiu, e eles assim fizeram.

-Preparem-se... agora! – Viraram-se um para o outro rapidamente.

-_Estupefaça!_

-_Expelliarmus!_

Os dois lançaram feitiços ao mesmo tempo, sendo lançados em paredes opostas, Lílian sem varinha e James desnorteado. A cabeça dela doía, doía e latejava após bater com tanta força, e ela poderia jurar que tinha quebrado alguma coisa tamanha era a intensidade do feitiço que ele lhe lançara.

James abriu os olhos após alguns instantes de inconsciência, visualizando Lílian á sua frente. A professora agora dava alguma instrução besta sobre os feitiços que os dois utilizaram, mas não era nisso que ele prestava atenção. Não, era na estátua de prata maciça que cambaleava sobre o armário onde a ruiva estava encostada, e que estava prestes a cair sobre a cabeça da garota.

E, com isso, ele fez a única coisa na qual pôde pensar.

-_Accio!_ – Gritou com a varinha apontada para a garota, que foi jogada sobre o seu corpo no exato momento em que a estátua caía com um estrondo enorme no chão. James sentiu uma dor tremenda nas costelas e gemeu levemente, mas sabia que quase podia sorrir aliviado.

Ela ouviu o estrondo atrás de si com um arrepio na espinha. Sentiu a estátua zunir perto dela enquanto o feitiço de James a arrastava para perto dele, evitando que fosse atingida. E agora, sem conseguir se mover e com a cabeça mal posicionada sobre o peito dele, tudo que conseguia era se concentrar nas batidas frenéticas do coração do rapaz, que parecia querer rasgar-lhe o peito.

-Evans! – A professora correu até os dois, verificando se ambos estavam bem. – Dói alguma coisa? Ora essa, é claro que dói – Repreendeu-se enquanto afastava os dois com cuidado, examinando-os muito rapidamente com as mãos. – Evans está bem, mas James provavelmente quebrou uma ou duas costelas. – Anunciou enquanto o rapaz gemia e estremecia sob os toques no tórax. Deu um suspiro. – Vou enviá-lo a enfermaria com alguém, não se preocupe.

A professora rapidamente conjurou uma maca e levitou o aluno quase inconsciente para cima dela.

-Eu levo ele – Black rapidamente se prontificou e a professora assentiu. Eram bons amigos, Black provavelmente cuidaria melhor de Potter do que ela mesma.

-Parabéns, senhor Potter – Foi a última coisa que disse ao rapaz, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente não escutaria. Tinha de parabenizá-lo, afinal, a garota ruiva que ele salvara estava ali intacta na sua frente. Talvez nem ela mesma pensasse tão rápido quanto o rapaz o fizera.

-Lílian, você tá bem? – Alice perguntou preocupada. A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ah, vocês viram o que ele fez?

-Oh sim, isso foi tão fofo e tão corajoso!

Lílian fitou as mãos e revirou os olhos, fazendo as garotas do fã-clube Potter se calarem. Ah, como odiava isso! Agora fazia parte da publicidade dele!

Mas, bem, tinha que concordar com elas. Ao menos em parte.

Sirius empurrava a maca do amigo em direção à enfermaria, preocupado. O outro ainda não estava muito bem desde a última lua cheia, e agora com isso as coisas só poderiam ter piorado.

-Si... rius – Ouviu ao murmúrio de James, mas não parou de praticamente correr com ele pelos corredores.

-Shh, James, já estamos chegando na enfermaria – Tentou silenciá-lo, mas ele segurou a sua mão.

-Seu... bastardo – O outro xingou-o e Sirius riu, nervoso, continuando a andar.

-Se acha que isso vai me fazer parar de te levar à enfermaria, está bem enganado James – Declarou em definitivo, fazendo a última curva para a enfermaria ruidosamente.

-Obrigado – Foi a última coisa que ouviu de James antes de deixá-lo aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. (O que será que essa professora pensa? Olhe o estado do rapaz, está deplorável! Fique quietinho querido, sim, já vou trazer remédios para você.)

Saiu da enfermaria ainda aflito, mas ligeiramente mais aliviado. Sabia que esse era o jeito do James dizer "eu te perdôo".

E agora ele faria de tudo para que o amigo não se arrependesse de tê-lo perdoado.

**###**

**Sinal Seis: **_He'll realize that he's always smiling to himself when he thinks of her._

_Lílian escondeu-se _pela milésima vez naquela noite. Mas que inferno, será que o monitoramento dos corredores não acabava nunca?

Esgueirou-se pelo corredor evitando cada luz que enxergava. Quando finalmente conseguiu avistar a porta da enfermaria deu um sorriso aliviado. Entrou lá silenciosamente, agradecendo aos céus pelo sono pesado de Madame Pomfrey.

Pé ante pé conseguiu alcançar a maca onde Potter estava. Observou-o dormir calmamente com um aperto. Haviam muitos remédios em volta dele, e algum tipo de feitiço não o deixava se mover muito bem, podia dizer isso pela dificuldade que ele tinha de se virar na maca. E era tudo culpa sua. Nem ao menos agradecera ao garoto aquele ato que a salvara. Não era nenhuma fã dele, mas sabia que ele merecia ao menos um 'obrigada' por salvar sua cabeça do esmagamento.

-Po... – Antes que proferisse o nome dele inteiro ouviu passos no corredor, e vozes animadas conversando e rindo. Escondeu-se embaixo da maca dele, oculta pelos lençóis que escorriam até o chão, trêmula. Ai de quem a descobrisse ali!

-Prongs! – Reconheceu a voz de Sirius acordando James de modo nada agradável. O segundo gemeu.

-Porra, eu não posso me mexer, não faz isso – A voz dele era cansada e meio rouca, o que denotava seu estado.

-Pára de drama e conta logo, James – Sirius disse, Lílian podia imaginar o seu sorriso. – Estava sorrindo daquele jeito besta por que? Sonhou com a sua ruiva, foi? – Provocou o outro e Lílian sentiu a maca balançar, fechando os olhos. Os dois estavam provavelmente se engalfinhando ali em cima.

-Tava sim, seu bastardo de uma figa. – James admitiu rindo, provavelmente "nocauteara" o outro. Remus e Pedro só riam.

-Ela anda diferente, você sabe – Remus se pronunciou e James suspirou, a maca se balançando novamente e Sirius saindo de cima dela.

-Eu sei – Tinha certeza que ele passava a mão pelos cabelos agora – Mas não faz diferença. Ela tem que parar de achar que é a rainha do mundo e que tudo vai acontecer como ela quer. Foi por isso que brigamos e é por isso que eu não posso deixá-la saber... – Um barulho se fez presente e os cinco souberam que Madame Pomfrey havia acordado. Eles se entreolharam e os três saíram correndo enquanto James voltava a se ajeitar na maca, fingindo dormir.

-Mais uma dose do seu remédio, Senhor Potter – Ela entregou para ele um copo após sacudi-lo levemente. O rapaz bebeu a poção e gemeu de desgosto, voltando a deitar-se na maca.

Lílian esperou uma ou duas horas até que pudesse perceber, pela sombra dele, que ele dormia. Então saiu debaixo da maca e olhou-o. Resolveu sair da enfermaria logo antes que a enfermeira viesse e descobrisse-a ali.

A ruiva voltou para o dormitório, o peito colapsando. Sentia como se tudo que conhecia se dissolvesse. James Potter não poderia estar gostando dela. Poderia? Isso era algo que não conseguia imaginar. Mas não mesmo.

E ainda assim isso explicaria muita coisa.

Resolveu dormir antes que tivesse mais alguma conclusão estúpida. E esperava que, depois de uma boa noite de sono, esse tipo de pensamento se extinguisse de sua mente para sempre.

**###**

**Sinal Sete: **_He can't stay mad at her for more than a minute or two. He actually have to try hard to stay mad. _

_Era uma _noite calma, mesmo para os monitores. James e Lílian andavam lado a lado pelos corredores do colégio, as paredes fazendo mais barulho que o casal.

-James – Ela chamou-o, sentindo-se estúpida logo depois. Agora não tinha mais volta. O rapaz virou-se para ela, inexpressivo. Apesar disso, precisava falar.

-Obrigada – Despejou de uma só vez, fitando o chão. – Por me salvar da estátua na aula de DCAT. Foi bem...hum... – Não poderia dizer 'corajoso' ou 'fofo' como as fãs dele diriam. Não era ela. – Legal.

O rapaz deu de ombros.

-Fiz o que tinha que fazer – A voz fez par com a expressão, sem emoção. O rapaz voltou-lhe as costas e recomeçou a andar.

Ela não sabia por que, mas detestara aquilo, e agora sentia vontade de gritar. Potter não podia fazer aquilo com ela!

Segurou-lhe o braço com as mãos, fazendo-o ficar parado finalmente. A ruiva fitou o chão e engoliu em seco antes de voltar a falar.

-E eu quero me desculpar por... – Merlin, como era difícil falar aquilo! – Por ter discutido com você algumas semanas atrás. Você tinha razão e eu fui uma completa idiota por não perceber isso naquela hora. Sou cabeça dura, sabe, mas não quero ficar brigada por mais tempo e...

-Shh... – Ele a fez se calar pondo um dedo sobre os lábios dela. Ela o fitou nos olhos e viu que ele sorria levemente. –Admito que fiquei com raiva de você. Mas por um minuto ou dois, e só isso. Não consigo ficar chateado por mais que isso – Ela deu um suspiro aliviado e corou, fazendo-o rir.

-Agora vamos – Ele se afastou dela e recomeçou a caminhada, o andar mais leve, a aura mais limpa. Lílian sorriu levemente, sentindo que deveria estar assim também. Seguiu-o silenciosamente, porém, diferente de antes, esse era um silêncio de entendimento.

(**Sinal Oito: **_He'll walk really slow while he's with her.)_

Aquela ronda durou mais que o normal, mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer acabar com ela. E Lílian, cada vez mais confusa, amadiçoou o dia em que começou a se envolver naquilo. Agora sentia que não haveria mais volta para si.

**###**

**Sinal Nove: **_He'll get high just by her smell._

_-Ah! Alice, _obrigada por ajudar! – Lílian abraçou a amiga, que revirou os olhos.

-Tanto faz, eu só vou ter que me humilhar por você, como sempre – A morena resmungou enquanto esguichava o perfume da amiga sobre seu corpo e roupas. Aquela ruiva tinha cada idéia! Mas estava feliz com aquilo, mesmo que tivesse que se "humilhar" por ela. A ruiva ultimamente lhe parecia mais alegre e menos estudiosa, o que a fazia tranqüilizar-se. Pelo menos assim ela sorria.

Lílian ficou parada perto da escada, simulando esperar a amiga. Alice começou a subir a escada assim que Potter começou a descê-la. Simulou um tropeço e foi amparada por ele rapidamente.

-Obrigada – Disse baixo, analisando as reações dele. O rapaz inalou profundamente o perfume da ruiva, então ficou aéreo, perturbado e rubro. Soltou a morena rapidamente e sumiu pelo corredor.

-E aí? O que ele fez? – Lílian foi até ela ansiosa, quase fazendo-a rir. _Quase, _pois sabia que se risse, a garota provavelmente bateria nela.

-Ele ficou definitivamente perturbado. Parecia chapado, como se tivesse fumado alguma coisa... – Lílian deu um beijo no rosto dela e seguiu para o lugar onde James desaparecera, indo para as aulas. Alice revirou os olhos e voltou para o dormitório, indo tomar um banho para tirar aquele perfume todo de cima de si.

Só aquela ruiva tonta mesmo.

**###**

**Sinal Dez: **_While thinking about her... his heart will beat faster and faster._

_James bateu _com a cabeça de leve na parede de pedra assim que conseguiu sair de perto da garota com o cheiro de Lílian. Pelo amor de Merlin, era só um perfume!

Ouviu passos no corredor e viu a garota surgir na sua frente pelo corredor escuro, quase como mágica. Certo, como se já não fosse o bastante sonhar com ela, agora tinha também que ter alucinações com Lily Evans.

A ruiva se aproximou lentamente, inexpressiva. Aquilo até poderia ser um sonho, mas os efeitos em seu corpo eram bem reais. Estava suando e seu coração pulava, estourando como fogos de artifício dentro de seu peito. E foi sobre esse último que a mão leve da menina pousou.

-Jaaaaaaaaaames, seu veado de uma figa! – James virou a cabeça por um instante, instintivamente, e quando voltou a olhar para frente a garota já havia sumido. – Por que está aí parado com essa cara de moça assustada? Vamos comer logo, veadão – Sirius passou o braço em volta de seu pescoço e passou a mão em seus cabelos de um jeito nada gentil, fazendo-o rir.

-Vamos, vamos sim... – James deixou os amigos irem na frente e tentou ver algo nas sombras do corredor. Ela parecia tão real...

Resolveu deixar para lá. Devia ser mais um fruto da sua muito-fértil imaginação.

Lílian deu um sorriso, saindo das sombras do corredor. Aquilo era causado por ela, tinha que ser! Estava começando a gostar da idéia de ter James Potter gostando dela. Afinal, agora ele não lhe parecia tão ruim assim...

Tirou os pensamentos idiotas da cabeça do mesmo jeito que ele: batendo nela. Tinha que parar de pensar besteiras. O Potter era o Potter e ponto final, isso nunca mudaria. Nem o desprezo que sentia por ele, e nem a incapacidade dele de sentir algo que não fosse por si mesmo...

**###**

**Sinal Onze: **_She becomes all he thinks about._

_-Não dá _mais! NÃO DÁ MAIS, SIRIUS! – A gritaria a atraiu para perto da sala mais uma vez. Sentia-se metida, mas sua curiosidade aplacava seu bom senso em quase cem por cento. Abaixou-se perto da porta entreaberta, ouvindo a conversa.

-Tem que agüentar mais, James! Eu não consegui achar o tal manuscrito, me desculpe cara, mas não pode desistir de esconder os seus sentimentos agora! Não pode deixar a ruiva ganhar e te humilhar quando souber que você a ama! – Sirius disse de modo grave e Lílian fechou os olhos vendo James jogar coisas na parede.

-Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada a não ser nela, não consigo ver mais nada quando ela está por perto, não consigo sentir mais nada que não seja o cheiro dela... essa garota simplesmente ficou impressa em mim! – James queixou-se, sentando-se no chão com as mãos no rosto.

Lílian levantou-se de onde estava, nervosa. Então empurrou a porta e se fez presente, presença que Sirius viu.

-E-eu acho que vocês tem algumas coisas pra conversar – O rapaz anunciou fazendo James levantar a cabeça e ver a garota. Sirius deixou a sala silenciosamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Que eles se resolvessem de uma vez por todas.

-Lílian? O que está fazendo aqui? – James disse agressivo e tenso, virando-se de costas para a garota. Lílian suspirou.

-Eu estava ouvindo a conversa de vocês. – Disse de uma vez, tão rápido como tirar _band-aid_, mas imensamente mais difícil.

-Não tem esse direito, sabia? Era uma conversa particular. Acho que nem monitores podem se meter na vida dos outros assim, _ou podem?_ – O sarcasmo quase a fez sentir mal. Porém, sabia que ele queria apenas atacá-la, machucá-la como ele se sentia machucá-la com o desamor dela.

E ele tinha toda a razão de querer aquilo. O desprezara sem conhecê-lo, o detestara prestar atenção no amor que ele lhe dedicava a todo instante, com cada sorriso que ele lhe arrancava, com cada piada ou coisa reconfortante que ele lhe dizia. Sem ele, parecia que não havia mais _calor _em lugar algum.

-Não, eles não podem. Mas eu estou envolvida nessa conversa, James, e eu também tenho coisas a dizer.

Ele olhou-a ironicamente.

-Ah é? E o que, por exemplo?

**Sinal Doze: **_While reading this, there was one person on his mind the whole time._

_-Sou eu _que estou com o pergaminho. Diggory deu ele pra mim há algumas semanas atrás. – Declarou, vendo-o para de respirar por alguns instantes. – E eu tenho te observado. E agora eu vejo...

-Vê o que? O que, Lílian? O bastardo desprezível que você sempre odiou? Viu o ser que mais odeia no mundo? Vamos, fale, use o que você tem contra mim – O rapaz atacou-a novamente, estremecendo. Lílian ajoelhou-se ao lado dele.

-Eu vi o quão errada eu estive esse tempo todo. Você não é desprezível, eu sou. Eu sou mandona, intransigente, insensível quanto aos sentimentos dos outros, egoísta e egocêntrica. E eu tenho que te pedir milhares de desculpas, mas antes, eu quero te devolver isso – Pegou o pergaminho que começara tudo aquilo de dentro da bolsa, entregando-o a ele.

O rapaz pegou a lista e, quieto, pôs-se a lê-la. Riu ao ler o último item, fitando o chão.

-Eu segui tudo direitinho, não foi? Remus e Sirius me conhecem bem. Até mesmo tem razão em dizer que você foi a única pessoa em quem eu consegui pensar enquanto lia tudo isso... – Passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para Lily, que o observava.

E, bem, havia algo estranho com o rosto dela. Ou isso ou ela estava sorrindo.

-E eu também, James. Eu também, nessa última semana, toda vez que lia isso, só consegui pensar em você. Você me dedicou tanto enquanto eu não te devolvi nada. Eu... – Ela corou imensamente, fazendo-o sorrir de leve – Eu acho que estou apaixonada por você, Potter. Você, o seu temperamento, as suas brincadeiras e as suas risadas, os seus pedidos pra sair, eu quero tudo isso – Disse fitando-o e logo fitou o chão. – Se eu tiver o direito de querer isso, claro.

-Não, você realmente não tem o direito – James disse levantando-se do chão e ajudando-a a se levantar. – Tem o dever. – E sem deixá-la pensar muito a beijou, as mãos em sua cintura e entre os seus cabelos, o coração mais uma vez pulando do peito. Riu; ao menos agora não tinha motivos para odiar isso.

Ela reprimiu um gemido.

-Eu não o beijei, mas tenho certeza de que Amos estava errado quando disse que era melhor que você – Lílian declarou e James a olhou surpreso.

-Ele disse isso? – Perguntou rindo.

-Disse sim. – Ela respondeu e olhou-o desconfiada enquanto ele ria. – O que foi?

-Se ele acha isso, que bom que temos você pra provar o contrário, não é mesmo? – Ela bateu no ombro dele de leve, gargalhando. Conseguira muito mais do que pretendera, e aquilo era o máximo.

-É sim. Muito bom.

**###**

**Sinal Treze: **_He'll read her letters over and over again._

_-Viu isso, _Sirius? Ela escreveu _"eu te amo". Ela escreveu "eu te amo" pra mim!_ – James cantarolou pela milésima vez, fazendo Sirius revirar os olhos de novo.

-Você tem que parar de ler essa carta, James. As palavras já estão quase saltando dessa página de tanto que você passa os olhos por cima delas – Sirius disse e bufou enquanto Remus sorria.

-Eu contei mil vezes, não é isso Peter? – O gorducho assentiu com a cabeça e Remus sorriu maldosamente, estendendo a mão para Sirius.

-E você ainda me faz perder vinte pratas! – Sirius disse á James enquanto pagava á Remus. – Você me paga, James Potter!

-Eu? – James sorriu maliciosamente. – Eu não. Você. Espere até você descobrir quantos sinais daquela listinha eu consegui identificar em você em relação á Marlene McKinnon... – Sirius engoliu em seco e James rolou no chão, gargalhando.

-Sirius, James estava brincando. Mas com essa sua cara, você com certeza se entregou – Remus anunciou rindo também, fazendo Sirius voltar a sentar-se no cão, bufando.

-Com licença? – A elfo doméstico de James bateu na porta, entrando com uma carta nas mãos. – É para o senhor Black. – Sirius pulou de onde estava e arrancou a carta das mãos da elfo, rasgando o pacote rapidamente para ler, deixando o envelope de lado.

-É da... McKinnon? – James perguntou ao ler o nome do remetente no envelope, daondo um sorriso surpreso. – O que você _não_ anda nos contando, Sirius?

-Ele tem mais três cartas dessa – Remus delatou o amigo, que rosnou para ele – E elas estão quase no mesmo estado que a sua está, James – O loiro disse referindo-se à carta que Lílian enviara para o moreno naquelas férias, e que ele não parara de ler.

-Oooh, o cachorrinho foi encoleirado, foi? – James zoou o amigo, que rosnou mais forte.

-Mas VOLTA AQUI! – Sirius gritou e saiu correndo atrás de James, que ria e debochava do amigo.

-E lá vamos nós de novo – Remus fechou o livro que tinha no colo e olhou para Peter sorridente.

-Quantos meses dá até Marlene e Sirius ficarem juntos?

-Dois meses, no mínimo – Peter disse e colocou vinte galeões no chão. Remus sorriu.

-Eu dou menos. – Colocou os galeões ganhados de Sirius no chão.

-Fechado.

-Mas que estranho... – Lílian murmurou, lendo mais uma vez a carta de Remus.

-O que foi, Lily? – Alice perguntou, parando de pentear o cabelo.

-É de Remus. Ele diz que quer o manuscrito dos meninos de volta. Diz que o manuscrito já cumpriu uma missão, e que agora tem que cumprir outra, nas mãos de outra pessoa...

-Isso soa bem enigmático – Alice salientou, terminando de pentear o cabelo e enfiando-se debaixo dos cobertores, observando a amiga ruiva silenciosamente. – Mas não deve ser nada. Afinal, o que um manuscrito bobo pode fazer à essas alturas?

-Tem razão – Lílian disse e guardou a carta de Remus, enviando para ele uma resposta curta e o tal manuscrito dos Marotos junto. Apagou a luz do quarto, sacudindo a cabeça. – Vai saber.

FIM!


End file.
